Alex X Demon The Love of a Demon Lord
by Inuyuurei Riiko-sama
Summary: Yes, this is my dirty work.They're my own characters. I'm explicit, so if it bugs you, don't read it. If you do like it, gimme a shout out. I do requests. Slice of life sort of story section, updated whenever I have another one. Hope you like it !


**Ecchi**

Demon sniffed her locks and felt an odd hunger grow inside him, an absolute need to get nearer to her and to feel her flesh against his, to feel her writh beneath him...

Finally, he just let go of all his retraint and whirled her around. Alex was surprised and made to say something.

"Wha-"

She was cut off by his hard kiss as he pinned her up against the wall, his hand moving under her shirt and up to cup her breast. He kneaded the flesh as he pressed his hard, tense body against her pulsing soft one. She moaned, partly in surprise, but with a hidden desire that even she hadn't realized lived within her. Alex pushed her shoulders into the wall more to press her throbing hot pussy against his now hard cock.

He pushed her shirt up more to reveal taut nipples and his mouth immediately took it. His tongue laving over the nub, his hand sliding down her stomache and the other cupping her bottom, the heat that licked off his skin as she stroked his neck, back and stomache... Alex wimpered, hot for more.

He pulled away a bit, growling. "I never could stand this outfit..."

Claws made for ripping flesh and sinue, carefully ripped off her clothes, letting them fall in tatters to the floor. Alex gasped at the shock of the summer night's wind that flooded in from the window as it touched her bare skin. Sweat trickled down their backs and Demon shrugged out of his own clothing. His fingers, still ever careful of scratching her, delved into her sex and gently stroked her. The hard pressure of his knuckle against her clitoris, she cried out in need. Waves of need and pleasure rippled through her skin and heat rushed to her wet pussy.

Smoothly, he slid his finger inside her and began his strokes anew, but more potent. Alex's hips rose as she half gasped, half cried out to his touch. He stretched her and tortured her, slow, deliberate strokes that teased of something more. Her hips strained to move to catch up a rhythm but he steadied her. The very thought of her tight canal...

Demon finally snarled and slid his fingers out. Deftly and without thought, he thrust inside her to which Alex screamed in pain. He paused, his body shaking for control; she was a virgin after all.

"Damn, are you all right?"

"Y-yes..."

He paused and almost choked to ask; "Do you want me to..."

Alex responded to grabbing him by the back of his neck and staring right into his mismatched eyes, the eyes that she loved. "Don't you dare." He still shook and Alex panted lightly as she moved a bit, trying to get him to get moving again. And he gladly complied.

It hurt for a few moments, but the same heated passion, the passion of mates came over them as they frenzily kissed. His tongue swirled in her mouth, the touch like an infinite caress, a promice of feality to her, a promice of forever.

He pounded her like an animal, thrusting inside her taut pussy. Alex felt so full, so needy. She moved with him, her breasts pressed up to his chest and rubbing his nipples. His mouth moved away as they both gasped for breath. Demon leant his head on her shoulder as he continued thrusting. Alex could feel her climax coming as she felt his hard cock stretching her over and over as he entered her and pulled back. The long, hard strokes, the heat that emminated from both their bodies... it was almost surreal.

Suddenly, something had Alex suddenly jerk and have her entire body tighten. She clamped her legs about Demon's hips as she felt her body shudder and overcome with pleasure. Demon followed, giving one hard thrust and cumming hard inside her.

The two, newly formed lovers clung to one another for several moments. Alex slid her legs down and panted in his ear as he leant against her, almost ready to plop to the floor in sated exhaustion. Alex felt as his seed gently trickle down her leg and she sighed.

"Guess we ain't just friends now huh..."

"That had better be a joke..." Demon muttered darkly, panting against her shoulder still.

Alex laughed and pulled his head up to press a loving kiss to his lips, however brief. "Of course you fool; I'm not lettin' you go."


End file.
